A verdade vale por nós…
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Jack e Irina decidem contar a verdade, será isto possível... A música usada é "How can I not love you – Joy Enriquez"


**How can I not love you – Joy Enriquez**

**Jack Bristow e Irina Derevko – A verdade vale por nós…**

Jack Bristow estava a observar aquele simples papel, que naquele momento parecia mudar a sua vida.

Irina apenas observava o marido, apesar de tudo o casamento deles continuava válido deles continuava válido, embora ambos saibam muito bem que a concepção de casamento entre eles não era a mais ortodoxa, contudo ainda eram marido e mulher.

**Can not touch** (Não posso te tocar)**  
Can not hold (**Não posso te segurar)**  
Can not be together **(Não podemos estarmos juntos)**  
Can not love **(Não posso te amar)**  
Can not kiss **(Não posso te beijar)**  
Can not have each other **(Não podemos nos termos um ao outro)

Jack tentou falar, mas as palavras não eram suficientes, naquele momento tudo aquilo que era verdade, parecia cair por terra, e surpreendentemente um sorriso nasceu-lhe nos lábios. Tudo aquilo parecia uma ilusão, uma doce ilusão.

Irina olhava-o e de repente, toda a raiva se desvaneceu, todos os nervos da discussão anterior desapareceram quando viu o sorriso dele.

****

Must be strong, and we must let go (Sermos forte e deixar-mos ir)**  
Can not say what our hearts must know **(Como podemos não dizer algo que os nossos corações sentem)

Nadia… Nadia Bristow, Jack pensou risonho. A sensação de alívio percorreu-lhe todo o corpo, não fora nada fácil aceitar Nadia como filha da mulher que amava com o ex-melhor amigo, mesmo sabendo que foi sobre ordens, não era nada fácil.

**  
How can I not love you **(Como posso não te amar)  
**What do I tell my heart **(O que digo ao meu coração)**  
When do I not want you **(Quando eu é que não te vou querer)  
**Here in my arms **(Nos meus braços)  
**How does one walks away **(Como é que uma pessoas se vai embora)**  
From all of the memories **(De todas as memórias)  
**How do I not miss you **(Como é que não sinto saudades)  
**When you are gone **(Quando te vai embora)

Agora ele sabia, Nadia era filha dele e de Irina, resultado do casamento feliz deles, porque apesar de tudo aqueles dez anos tinham sido os mais felizes para ele… Olhou para Irina e que agora, mas que nunca, lhe parecia a mulher mais bonita que ele alguma vez viu e tudo aquilo parecia abalar os alicerces que ele tinha construído em volta do seu coração para evitar que ele caísse novamente e sofresse, mas e agora, qual seria o fim deles, e então eles caíra e em vez de Jack se sentir desprotegido, não! Ele sentia-se como a muito não se sentia assim, mas sim livre, solto… era como se a felicidade tivesse penetrado no seu ser e o tivesse preenchido por completo e o deixasse assim.

Irina não sabia o que dizer, palavras pareciam não mais existir dentro de si e naquele momento elas pareciam não ser mais necessárias, e ela também se sentiu incrivelmente leve, de uma maneira que acho que já não era mais possível, parecia que ter dito à verdade a fizera ficar assim…

**  
Can not dream **(Não posso sonhar)  
**Can not share **(Não posso partilhar)**  
Sweet and tender moments **(Doce e ternos momentos)  
**Can not feel **(Como posso não sentir)  
**How we feel **(O que sentimos)  
**Must pretend it's over **(Fingir que acabou)

Jack e Irina estavam no meio da APO, dentro do gabinete dele e todos olhavam para eles mas pareciam não perceber a situação. Jack olhou por segundo para a sala, Sydney parecia uma criança assustada de apenas dois ou três anos que olhava assustada para uma discussão dos pais, Nadia também os observava mas o rosto dela estava indecifráveis, parecia confusa.

Ele tentou segurar-se, tentou pensar nas consequências dos seus actos, daquele acto… mas foi incontrolável, tudo naquele momento lhe parecia aceitável ou até certo…****

Must be brave, and we must go on (Temos de ser corajosos, e deixar andar)  
**Must not say, what we've known all along **(Temos de não dizer, o que mais ambicionamos)****

How can I not love you (Como posso não te amar)  
**What do I tell my heart **(O que digo ao meu coração)**  
When do I not want you **(Quando eu é que não te vou querer)  
**Here in my arms **(Nos meus braços)  
**How does one walks away **(Como é que uma pessoas se vai embora)**  
From all of the memories **(De todas as memórias)  
**How do I not miss you **(Como é que não sinto saudades)  
**When you are gone **(Quando te vai embora)**  
**

Irina conseguiu ler os pensamentos dele e pareciam coincidir com os seus! Oh meu deus, ela não estava bem, beijar Jack ali, no meio de milhares de olhares inquisidores, a frente das filhas delas, isso só ia trazer esperanças e perguntas infundadas, mas ela parecia não ter mais controlo no seu corpo, e aquilo era demasiado forte, demasiado incontrolável e demasiado bom…

**  
How can I not love you… **(Como posso não te amar…)****

Must be brave (Seremos corajosos)**  
And we must be strong **(E devemos ser fortes)  
**Cannot say what we've known all along. **(Como podemos nós não dizer o que mais ambicionamos)

E os dois avançaram um para o outro e beijaram-se ferozmente… ele tocou na cintura dela, na tentativa de a trazer ainda para mais perto e ela deixou uma das mãos descansarem no peito dele enquanto a outra se perdia nos cabelos dele.****

How can I not love you (Como posso não te amar)  
**What do I tell my heart **(O que digo ao meu coração)**  
When do I not want you **(Quando eu é que não te vou querer)  
**Here in my arms **(Nos meus braços)  
**How does one walks away **(Como é que uma pessoas se vai embora)**  
From all of the memories **(De todas as memórias)  
**How do I not miss you **(Como é que não sinto saudades)  
**When you are gone **(Quando te vai embora)**  
**

Sydney olhou para os pais, e sentiu-se tão feliz… Nadia não sabia bem o que sentir ou pensar, mas a verdade era que ele era pai dela e ela mãe, e porque não… eles mereciam ser felizes.

Os restantes mandavam risinhos ou olhares estupefactos, mas quem se importava…

E então separam-se e sorriram um para o outro num momento mágico. Agora ficariam juntos, desse como desse, porque o essencial estava lá, o AMOR.


End file.
